memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stun setting
shows Q a type 1 phaser set to stun]] Stun setting was the term used for non-lethal low yield settings on directed energy weapons, powerful enough to cause disorientation, unconsciousness, and minor skin burns to a humanoid lifeform. ( ; ; ) While relatively benign to a humanoid, some stun settings could cause smoke, sparks, electromagnetic discharge, or any combination of the above to be emitted from walls and other solid surfaces and objects the beam struck. ( ; ) Romulan disruptors had no stun setting, and nor did at least some 22nd century Andorian weapons. ( ; ) There were many resilient species against which the stun setting had little or no effect, including Augments, ( ) the Xindi-Reptilians, ( ) and Humans infected by a parasitic being. ( ) Angosians who had undergone conditioning to fight in the Tarsian War were also largely unaffected by the stun setting. ( ) To some more vulnerable species, even the stun setting was potentially lethal, for example the Trill symbionts. ( ) When used at close range, a phaser set on stun was capable of inducing sufficient trauma to kill a Human, if fired at a vital organ such as the brain. ( ) Phase-pistols in use by Starfleet in the 2150s featured stun as one of two settings, the other being kill. ( ) Their stun setting could also be used to ignite fires. ( ) Later Starfleet phasers in the 23rd and 24th centuries had several different levels of stun setting. Starfleet regulations stated that phasers were to be locked at the level one stun setting. ( ) A phaser set to stun could render a Human female unconscious in 0.9 seconds, something that was of no use to Miles O'Brien when a Pah-wraith possessed his wife, as it was still more than enough time for the Pah-wraith to kill her. ( ) , Spock gave Captain Kirk a phaser just before Kirk left the bridge of the in order to search the ship for Benjamin Finney, who Spock speculated might already be armed. Though Kirk checked the phaser and started to make an adjustment on it, Spock notified him the weapon was already on the stun setting, for which Kirk was thankful.}} Levels of stun * The first stun setting was called the "low stun setting", ( ) "setting number one" and the "base cycle". ( ) A hit from this most minimal setting only left the target dazed, unable to stand and think straight for a short time. ( , ) Two phasers set on setting one, fired simultaneously, could break large objects into pieces, such as the urns of the second planet of the Taurean system. ( ) In the 2290s, a phaser fired on stun did not set off internal alarms on Starfleet starships. ( ) s stun Geordi La Forge with a Starfleet phaser]] * A higher stun setting caused a brief moment of unconsciousness to most humanoids. Although mostly harmless when used at this setting, multiple phaser stuns like this could culminate in serious injury to the central nervous system, and, after multiple hits, death. ( ) * The highest stun setting had several names. It was referred to as "maximum stun", ( ) "full stun", ( ) "heavy stun", ( ; ) "heavy stun force", ( ) and "strong stun position". ( ) The highest stun setting was strong enough to immobilize a Soong-type android. ( ) The slightly higher setting 3.1 was also enough to cause a Changeling to experience similar discomfort as the minimal setting caused to Humans. Setting 3.4 or 3.5 was high enough to effectively stun and force a Changeling to revert back into its gelatinous state. ( ) Modifications In a similar way as the kill setting could be used to quickly kill a room full of people when set on a wide beam setting ( ), a wide-field stun setting could be used to stun large groups with a single shot. ( ; ) Along with hand weapons, shipboard phaser banks could be modified to deliver a potent stunning beam to incapacitate large crowds on the surface of a planet, when fired from orbit. ( ) See also * Kill setting * Neural truncheon * Stun baton * Stun grenade * Stunstick Category:Measurements Category:Weapons